


You Know What Happens to Cookie Thieves, Don't You?

by DianaandAlicia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Dom Alicia, F/F, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Sub Althea, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Alicia knows how to make Althea talk.





	You Know What Happens to Cookie Thieves, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all! Hope you like it!

Althea was standing by the counter, looking at the cooling racks filled with cookies. Alicia had just made some and they weren't cool enough to eat yet. Not that it mattered. The two were going to be making supper soon and Alicia had told Althea that she can't have any cookies until after supper. 

Al looked at the cookies and stole a quick glance behind her to make sure Alicia wasn't coming. She snatched up two cookies and just as she was about to put one in her mouth, she heard Alicia come into the kitchen. 

She spun around quickly, putting her cookie filled hands behind her back, hoping Alicia didn't see anything. 

"What are you up to?" Alicia asked, her firm "Dominant" voice making an appearance. 

"Um. Nothing." Al said as she shifted in her spot. The cookies were starting to melt in her hands and she was hoping that Alicia would leave quick so she could eat them. 

"Nothing huh? Then what are you hiding behind your back?" 

"Nothing." Al said again, though her voice wavered from the lie. 

Alicia knew that Althea was lying through her teeth, but instead of busting her for lying, she wanted to give Al a chance to come clean herself. 

"Are you sure there's nothing back there?" Alicia asked, coming closer. 

Al fidgeted in her spot and tried to keep her cool. 

"I'm sure." 

"Really? Do you know what I think is back there?" 

"What?" 

"I think you have a handful of cookies behind your back, little one. Are you telling me that I'm wrong?" 

Althea didn't speak, but she backed up a step, almost hitting the counter. 

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Alicia sighed, knowing the only sure way to get Al to show her hands. 

Without warning, Alicia lunged at Al, tickling her stomach. The sub immediately started laughing and it didn't take long for her hands to drop the melted cookies on the floor and bring them up to try and protect her tickle spots from Alicia's fluttering fingers. 

"Ah hah! I was right!" Alicia cheered, throwing Al over her shoulder in a fireman's carry.  

She carried Al to the bedroom and settled her on the bed. 

"You know what happens to naughty little cookie thieves, don't you?" 

Al shook her head but after seeing Alicia wiggle her fingers, she had a pretty good idea. 

Alicia plunged her fingers into Al's sides and started to wiggle them up and down. 

Al was screaming with laughter by now, squirming as best she could, trying to escape Alicia's fingers.  

"Aww. Does that tickle the little cookie thief?" Alicia playfully taunted, pulling up Al's shirt and wiggling her finger in the submissive's belly button. 

Alicia stopped when she saw that Al was literally crying from her laughter and she pulled the girl's shirt down. 

"Are you going to lie to me about stealing cookies anymore?" Alicia asked, rubbing slow circles on Al's tummy. 

"No. I promise I won't." Al panted, still trying to catch her breath. 

"Good. Let's go make dinner." Alicia said, helping Al up and taking her downstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
